rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Robyn Hill/Affiliation
Affiliation Atlas Robyn has shown herself to be incredibly loyal towards her home kingdom of Atlas, as she herself stated that the main reason as to why she entered into politics is because of her desire to give every citizen of Atlas both human and Faunus an equal chance at having a good life. Robyn in particular cares greatly for the kingdoms former capital Mantle, with her main goal being improving the economical and living conditions of the city to the same level to that of the new capital Atlas's, earning her the loyalty, love and admiration of Mantle's citizens and granting her an immense following of the city's residents with many of them referring to her as their "Hometown Hero". Robyn herself has shown immense worry and care for the city and its inhabitants as seen in her outrage and contempt for General Ironwood due to the implementation of the Dust Embargo that worsened the living conditions of Mantle and again attempted to help the city by directly demanding as to why precious resources meant for the city's defensive wall repair was being diverted to Ironwood's secret project,Robyn herself has even implied that if things did not change and no proper aid is given to Mantle, she would resort to more criminal methods to help the city, further showing her devotion to Mantle. Happy Huntresses Fiona Thyme Fiona is one of Robyn's most loyal personal follower, as seen when despite being a top graduate from Atlas Academy and having the chance of obtaining a high paying and high profile job in the Atlas military, Fiona instead chose to follow Robyn in attempting to better Mantle,a cause that Fiona takes immense pride and loyalty to as seen in the victory party in "A Night Off" where Fiona shows clear strong emotions in stating her belief and faith in Robyn's political aspiration to become Mantle's "voice" in the council of their Kingdom and continue helping the city. Robyn in turn reciprocates this loyalty in equal,as seen when she worriedly tried to help Fiona after she was injured by Tyrian during the events of the failed victory party and showed clear anger at the fact she was injured. Joanna Greenleaf Joanna is one of Robyn's most loyal and devoted followers,as despite graduating from Atlas Academy and having the option of obtaining a high position and high paying job in the Atlas Military, she instead chose to follow Robyn to Mantle and help her fulfill her goal in improving the Cities economic and living conditions, a goal that Joanna has become very committed to, as seen in the events of "Sparks" where she would not even shy away from resorting to criminal methods to help repair the cities outer walls, as seen when she assisted her leader's attempt at robbing the convoy transporting the resources to a top secret Atlas military project, showing that she was more loyal to Robyn than that to her own kingdom. Joanna's closeness to her leader is also further demonstrated during the events of "A Night Off" where she assures Robyn that she would win the election, showing her immense faith in her leaders skills as a politician and the righteousness of her cause. May Marigold May is one of Robyn's most loyal and devoted companions in her huntsman team, with her loyalty to Robyn being strong enough for her to instead chose to go to Mantle and assist her in her goal of bettering the cities social and economic conditions to match that of the new capital Atlas despite her having the option of instead enlisting and obtaining a high position within the Atlas Military due to her being one of Atlas Academy's top graduates. May's loyalty to Robyn and her goal of helping Mantle is strong enough for her to even resort to criminal and illegal methods to help the city, as seen in "Sparks" where May assisted her leader's attempt at obtaining the needed resources to repair the cities outer defensive wall from Grimm by attempting to steal it from a top secret Atlas project,further demonstrating her devotions to her leader's goal and her own loyalty to her. During the events of "A Night Off" May is shown to fully support Robyn on her political aspirations to become a councilwoman and become the "voice" of Mantle in Atlas, as seen when she happily reassured her of her victory in the coming elections. Atlas James Ironwood Robyn has a distrustful relationship with the General due to the implemented Dust Embargo by Ironwood which prevented the exportation and the trade of dust with other Kingdoms due to the threat of "War". This in turn heavily disrupted and lowered the kingdom’s economic climate, particularly in Mantle, making the living conditions even more difficult for the former capital. This puts her at odds with Ironwood due to her own goal of bettering the conditions of the city. Robyn's opinion of the General has only continued to plummet as the story progresses due to him diverting nearly all of Mantle's resources on his secret project, effectively causing the cities defenses to be weakened and allowing the Grimm even more chances to attack to cities residents. And with his refusal to reveal as to why Mantle was not being given aid, Robyn's own negative suspicions on the General has only increased. Jacques Schnee Although no direct interaction has been shown, Robyn likely has a rivalry with the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company due to him also attempting to become a councilman in the coming election for the Atlas Council. During the events of "Sparks" and the resulting mass riot of her supporters due to Jacques' declaration of shutting down "non-essential" SDC operations in Atlas, effectively laying off hundreds of SDC employees in Mantle and effectively destroying the cities already poor economy, Robyn shows clear disapproval and disgust at the underhanded tactics employed by the SDC CEO and even more dislike for him due to the resulting civilian riots caused by his outrageous actions. Ace-Ops Clover Ebi Robyn has shown a level of familiarity to the Ace-Ops leader and seemed to have a good enough opinion of him to at least hope that he would tell her the truth regarding the Secret Project Ironwood was diverting all of Atlas's resources too, as seen in "Sparks", Clover in turn seems to harbor a healthy respect for Robyn as a fellow Huntress,but due to her political stance against Ironwood and her own possibly illegal methods in helping Mantle,Clover keeps a good emotional distance from her and to a degree distrusts her with important Military matters. However despite this Clover non the less wishes her good luck in her campaign to become a council woman,showing that despite their different sides and methods,he at least believes her cause to also be righteous. Marrow Amin Robyn displays some familiarity with Marrow, referring to him by the nickname "wags". Team RWBY Ruby Rose Robyn is seemly unimpressed by Ruby, referring to her as "pipsqueak" each time they meet,implying that Robyn was initially intrigued by Ruby.However during the events of “A Night Off”, Robyn pushes Ruby away from Fiona after she got injured from Tyrian,believing that Penny was the one to severely injure Fiona and kill several civilians and thereby place her suspicions in General Ironwood and by extensions Ruby, for sabotaging the event and possibly the vote itself,as seen when Robyn directed an angry look at Ruby after pushing her away from Fiona. Others Penny Polendina Robyn does not seem to hold Penny in high regard as she referred to her as the "protector of Mantle" in a sarcastic manner when the two met. In “A Night Off”, after the lights go back on, she thinks Penny killed several of her followers and develops a strong hatred towards her. Qrow Branwen While they have had virtually no interaction, when meeting Qrow, Robyn playfully referred to him as "5 o'clock shadow". The two are seen fighting against Tyrian in the Volume 7 opening.Category:Affiliation pages